Finally Found My Cinderella
by ravenclawdancer4999
Summary: Ryan finally discovers who his Cinderella has been all along. Classic Ryelsi fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**I actually wrote this story for a friend of mine as a birthday gift (Although I'm not a huge HSM fan, we share a love for Ryelsi pairings), but she recommended I publish it. Because it is currently 1:08 AM, I'm feeling particularly gutsy. As mentioned before, I am a Ryelsi shipper, so take your Kelsi/ Jason shipping elsewhere. I know it's extremely cheesy and cliche, but just let me know what you think. Hugs and butterfly kisses, ravenclawdancer4999**

* * *

Kelsi Nielson's fingers flew across the piano keys, desperately trying to keep up with Sharpay's rhythm. She knew her songs weren't supposed to sound like this; not in this key, not in this tempo, not _anything _like she was playing_. _Every time she wrote something, the she-devil forced her to transpose it into a meaningless pop song. Whenever Kelsi tried to convince her otherwise, Sharpay simply flipped her hair over her shoulder and told her to get over it. Finally, the tune ended and the pianist sighed with relief. The bell rang and she grabbed her books and bag, determined to leave quickly before Sharpay made any rude comments about her or her music. As the petite girl was running up the aisle, she tripped and fell, her books scattering across the floor.

"Klutz," Sharpay smirked.

"Sharpay!" Ryan scolded his sister, running over to help Kelsi pick up her belongings, "Are you okay?"

"Y..y..yes," she stammered quietly, nodding her head. Kelsi glanced up at his sparkling blue eyes and saw that they were filled with genuine concern. Sometimes, it was hard for her to believe he was the devil in pink's twin brother. Sometimes.

"That was quite a spill you took," he responded, handing her the binder full of sheet music, "So, are you going to the dance tonight?"

"I…I," Kelsi swallowed, "I don't know, um, I…I."

"What she's trying to say is that she'll be too busy writing a new song for us Ry," Sharpay cut in, bouncing down the steps on stage right, "I really don't think the one she wrote last time will work in _our _key, isn't that right?

"Sure, um, yeah," Kelsi stuttered, pulling the brim of her hat further down on her face, "I, I, wasn't really planning on going anyway." In her mind, she quickly reminded herself, _"It's true, I'm not."_ Gathering her books, she sped towards the exit, trying to drive all thoughts of Sharpay from her mind.

"Shar," Ryan asked incredulously after Kelsi had left, "Why are you making her write another song, when the one we have is already great?"

"Because," Sharpay pouted, "She obviously can't keep the tempo on the last one and besides, it won't match my costume."

"You are such a spoiled brat sometimes!" he accused her, "What if she had been planning on going to the dance? You scared her out of it."

"Please," she sighed, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, "She takes every opportunity to make herself disappear. I doubt it."

"Why do you always treat everyone like dirt?" Ryan asked bluntly, "They're not just your little pets that you keep on a leash, they're people too." At that, he stormed out, leaving Sharpay by herself in the auditorium.

"So, what are you wearing to the masked ball tonight?" Gabriella questioned, plopping down into the chair next to Kelsi at lunch.

"Nothing," she sighed, "I'm not going."

"What?" Taylor almost yelled, "Why not?"

"I don't know, dances just aren't my thing," Kelsi replied, "I never know what to say and I don't like large crowds."

"You're a terrible liar, Kelsi," Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "Now what's the real reason?"

"Fine," she surrendered, "Her Royal Brattiness wants a new song by tomorrow."

"Why do you always let her walk all over you?" Taylor groaned, clearly exasperated, "We told you that you can't let that diva run your life!"

"I've tried standing up to her, I really have," Kelsi admitted, "But every time I, I just, freeze up."

"You have to go!" Gabriella insisted, "Maybe you'll meet a certain someone there? As in, _Ryan Evans?_"

"He barely knows I exist anyway, and even when he does talk to me, I always say something stupid," the pianist muttered, "Besides, if Sharpay sees me there, I'm dead."

"Why do think it's called a _masked_ dance?" Taylor smiled, "If you wear a mask, no one knows it's you. That solves both problems."

"Even if I wanted to go, I don't have anything to wear," Kelsi argued.

"You're going," Gabriella pronounced, "Just leave everything to me and Taylor. We'll meet you at your house two hours before the dance."


	2. Chapter 2

Slamming his locker door shut, Ryan walked down the hall thinking about how Shar had treated Kelsi that morning. He knew she was his sister and she was talented, but he also knew that didn't give her the grounds to step and others. It occurred to Ryan just how much control she had over him and everyone else for that matter. He hadn't been planning on going to the dance, but Shar had whined and stomped her feet like a five-year old until Ryan had given in. He didn't have much of a choice whether he wanted to go or not.

Kelsi's fingers danced across the black and white piano keys that afternoon, to the point that she lost track of time. Before she knew it, the doorbell rang, interrupting the up-tempo sequence she had been in the middle of writing.

"We're here!" Taylor called through the front door.

"Do I really have to go?" Kelsi asked timidly as she got up from the piano, "I have to finish that song…."

"YOU'RE GOING," both Gabbie and Taylor stated plainly, making their way up the stairs to her room. The two were already dressed to the nines and ready to go.

"Fine," Kelsi surrendered, "But can I at least see what I'm wearing?" She reached for the garment bag, only to have her hand slapped away.

"We want it to be a surprise!" At that, Taylor sat her down in a chair, and began to tame Kelsi's curly hair.

Over at the Evans' household, a shouting match was taking place between the fraternal twins.

"RYAAAAAANNNN!" Sharpay screeched, "DID YOU TAKE MY HAIR GEL AGAIN?"

"NO SHAR," Ryan yelled back, "FOR THE FIFTH TIME I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR HAIR GEL!" He sighed and turned back to his tux, inspecting it one last time. The boy pulled on the crisp white shirt and pressed black pants. Looking in the mirror, Ryan began to tie his silver bow tie. His thoughts wandered to the dance, _"It's too bad that Kelsi isn't going. She never does anything but transpose, write, and transpose, she deserves to have some fun for once. But I guess Sharpay is right, she avoids attention whenever she can. I guess what I really want is someone to actually have an intelligent conversation with. Oh well, maybe next time."_

"FOR THE LOVE OF BROADWAY SHARPAY, GET DOWN HERE! THE DANCE WILL BE OVER BY THE TIME WE GET THERE!" Ryan bellowed to his sister, glancing over at the clock. She still wasn't even close to being ready and it was almost time to go.

"YOU CAN'T RUSH BEAUTY!" Sharpay screamed back. Ryan sighed heavily, he was in for a long night.

"Don't stick that in my eye!" Kelsi squirmed nervously in her seat.

"Stop moving or I'm going to get in your eye," Gabriella advised, wielding the mascara wand, "Just look up!"

"This had better be worth it," she mumbled, looking up at the ceiling "I'm risking going blind…"

"You're done," Gabriella pronounced, screwing the lid back on the tube.

"Now close your eyes," Taylor instructed. Not bothering to argue any more, Kelsi obeyed and allowed Gabbie and Taylor to guide her into what she assumed was a dress. They slid her feet into a pair of shoes and Gabriella insisted on adding a final coat of lip gloss.

"Wait!" Taylor exclaimed, "We forgot the most important thing! Close your eyes one more time Kelsi, this is the last time, I promise." Reluctantly, Kelsi shut her eyes one more time. The girl felt a slight pressure on her face, the mask, how could she have forgotten? Kelsi opened her eyes and the two surveyed their friend from head to toe.

"Oh, Kelsi," Gabriella breathed softly.

"Is, is it that bad?" she stuttered.

"See for yourself," Taylor assured, turning Kelsi to face the mirror.

Lifting her eyes from their normal position at the floor, Kelsi saw someone unfamiliar staring back at her. She had perfect chestnut ringlets that fell slightly past her shoulders and had been draped with a thin, silver circlet. Her skin was dusted with a soft blush, her limbs were ladylike and delicate, and her lips were petal pink. She wore a white, off the shoulder gown that complimented her petite body. The most striking thing about her though, was her eyes. They were bright green and were framed by long, dark, eyelashes. Strangely enough, the pretty girl donned an silver mask that covered from underneath her eyebrows to her cheekbones and seemed to make her eyes almost glow with life. Kelsi thought to herself, _"Who is that and what is she doing in my room?"_

"That's you Kelsi," Gabbie smiled, as if she were reading the petite girl's thoughts and removed the mask to show her, "It always has been."

"Now do you think Sharpay or anyone else is going to recognize you?" Taylor smirked, "After you don't even recognize yourself?"

"I…," Kelsi paused, looking for the right words, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, now let's go," Taylor announced, "Gabbie and I are already keeping Troy and Chad waiting."

"But don't forget," she reminded them, "I have to leave by midnight so that I can finish the song sometime before dawn."

"Done," Gabriella responded, opening the door to her mom's Toyota.


	3. Chapter 3

Thirty minutes after their yelling match, Ryan had finally managed to get Sharpay out of the bathroom and into the living room. Their parents weren't helping by insisting on taking photos. Ryan kept looking at his watch every time his sister called for a new round of photos. Until finally, he remarked, "Shar, the dance starts in ten minutes, Zeke will be waiting." These were the magic words and she practically flew out the door, grabbing her hot pink clutch and convertible keys.

"COME ON RY!" Sharpay screamed, revving the engine. Sighing, he picked up the black mask off the coffee table and gave his parents a quick hug goodbye.

Once the three girls had arrived at the dance, Kelsi began to have second thoughts about coming in the first place.

"I can't do this!" she whispered pitifully.

"You can, and you will." Gabbie stated.

"Now hand over the jacket," Taylor ordered, holding out her hand, "It's time Kelsi." Slowly, Kelsi removed the jacket and unwillingly handed it over.

"We're going to meet up with the guys," Gabriella explained, her eyes twinkling, "Find us in about five minutes and thenwe'll see if _they_ can recognize their play-maker."

"How will I find you?" Kelsi asked, "Practically the entire school is here!"

"Chad's hair, how else?" Taylor smiled, "You can't miss him." She grabbed Gabbie's arm and they were gone.

Sighing, she contented herself with pacing the floor. Kelsi glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing that five minutes had passed. The shy pianist supposed she could have always ran, but she made a promise and intended on keeping it. Kelsi slipped her mask back into place, taking care that the ribbon was tied securely. Her heart started beating faster as she approached the entrance little by little.

Taking a final deep breath, Kelsi stepped out from behind the archway. The entire room took notice of her arrival and she could feel hundreds of eyes searching her face. The girl's eyes fell on a blonde, dressed in an eye-popping pink dress; she sized Kelsi up in two seconds flat and her eyes flickered with, dare she say it, jealousy? The drama queen clearly didn't recognize her at all, Sharpay Evans wouldn't be caught dead being jealous of her pianist.

Feeling her cheeks burning red, Kelsi quickly made my way towards Taylor and Gabriella, spotting them next to a boy with wild, curly hair.

"Hi Gabbie, Taylor," she greeted them, carefully disguising her voice.

"Now who's this?" Chad joked, "Taylor, why haven't you and Gabriella introduced us to this lovely lady?"

"Because you aren't supposed to know who anyone is," Gabbie teased, "It's a _masked _ball."

"Well then why do you know who we are, we know who you are, and you know who she is?" Troy asked, utterly bewildered.

"We know who you are and you know who we are because you're our dates and we couldn't miss Chad's hair if we tried," Taylor smirked, but then gestured to the 'mystery girl', "We know who she is because we know her extremely well and helped her get ready."

"You do actually go to East High right?" Troy questioned.

"Of course I do, _Hoops-man_," Kelsi responded slyly, hoping they would catch on,

"That's what our friend Kelsi Nielsen calls me," Troy wondered aloud, "Do you know her?"

"Of course, she's one of my best friends," she hinted, "We're practically the _same person_."

"Cool, how come we never see you around?" Chad responded, clueless and still completely unaware that 'mystery girl' was actually his resident 'small person.' Gabriella glanced over at Kelsi and winked with a look that said, "I told you so."

_"Boys are so stupid sometimes,"_ Kelsi rolled her eyes, _"I guess that's why they're not girls…."_

What she didn't know was the minute she entered the room, Ryan couldn't take his eyes off of her, the beautiful girl in the white dress. Her eyes were emerald green and seemed to sparkle in the light. He had no idea who she was, but something told Ryan that she wasn't like all the other girls, she was different. From what he could tell, Sharpay was so jealous, _she_ was practically green. Ryan spotted her talking to Chad and Troy, along with two other girls who he assumed were Gabriella and Taylor. For almost half an hour, Ryan tried to pluck up the courage to ask her for a dance. Kelsi glanced around the room and her eyes stopped on him for a split second, but then darted away.

_"Is she looking for someone?"_ Ryan thought to himself.

Kelsi continued trying to clue the boys in, with absolutely no success. Her eyes wandered the room, stopping on a boy with sparkling blue eyes.

_"No, it couldn't be,"_ she convinced herself, _"Sharpay would have had him wearing pink or something. Besides, he isn't wearing a hat."_


	4. Chapter 4

After Kelsi had managed to remove her gaze from him, Chad asked Taylor to dance and Troy did the same, leaving her as a fifth wheel. The couples swirled across the floor. Taylor was laughing with Chad, her arms wrapped around his neck as they swayed. Troy whispered gently into Gabriella's ear and kissed her on the cheek.

Sighing, Kelsi saw a boy who resembled Jason approaching her with a crooked grin. _"No. No, no. Not him again! He already led me on once, I won't let him do it again."_

Without giving a second thought, the girl ran towards the music room and didn't stop until she had reached the safety of her piano. Regaining composure, Kelsi positioned herself on the bench and began to play a song she composed that always seemed to calm her down.

Ryan watched the mystery girl exit through one of the side doors and into the school building. Curious, he followed her, quietly walking through the hallways. Just as it seemed she had disappeared, the boy heard a delicate melody and a beautiful voice as clear as glass, coming from the music room. Approaching the door, Ryan stopped just outside and listened.

Kelsi's fingers flew across the keys, not in a panicked way, but in a way that made her forget everything else. Sharpay's endless requests to change the music, her comments about the pianist's hair, glasses, and clothes, the way she ordered everyone around like animals, all disappeared. Kelsi quietly sang the words that she knew so well.

The song faded away as she played the final chords. Suddenly, the pianist heard the door squeak open behind her and whipped around to find the boy with the sparkling blue eyes. They both stared at each other for a moment, but he was the first to speak up.

"I'm so sorry for eavesdropping like that," he apologized quickly, "I heard you playing and I couldn't help but listen. Did you write that yourself?" Kelsi slowly nodded her head, unable to find words. "It was beautiful."

"Thank you," she whispered, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Do you mind if I join you? I'd love to hear more."

"Sure, there's always room for another music lover. Do you play?"

"Only a bit, and not nearly as well as you. I'm more of a dancer myself."

"You wouldn't happen to know Ryan Evans would you?" Kelsi questioned, trying to sound uninterested, "He's an excellent dancer."

"I do, as a matter of fact," the boy answered, and without warning, removed his mask and threw it to the ground. It was Ryan Evans. Kelsi's face turned white as a sheet once she realized who she had been talking to.

"I…I," the girl stammered, shooting up from the piano bench, "I should go…"

"Please don't!" Ryan begged, taking her hand in his own.

"You haven't got a clue who I am, do you?" Kelsi shook her head, clearly shaken, "If you did, let's just say you wouldn't be begging for me to stay."

"I, well, uh," he stalled, but soon gave up, "No, no I don't know who you are, but I want to know and nothing can change that."

"You'd be surprised," she murmured quietly.

"Please tell me!"

"I'm afraid that's a bit too much to ask, Ryan Evans,"

"Fine, you don't have to tell me who you are if you don't want to. But please, don't leave."

"If it really means that much to you, I'll stay."

"Let's see, what were we talking about before?" Ryan winked, "You had just told me that you thought I was an excellent dancer, as I recall. Do you ever dance?"

"I used to, when I was younger," Kelsi told him shyly, "Every now and then I still do." Ryan stood up and held out his hand to her and she stared at him like he was crazy.

"Well, I think now is as good a time as any," he stated, making a swooping bow "May I have this dance?"

"You're nuts," she giggled, grabbing his hand, "But sure." The two waltzed around the small room in perfect time, taking care not to crash into the numerous music stands. Ryan slowed their pace after a while, turning the lively steps into a gentle sway.

"I do have some questions though," he asked.

"Fire away," Kelsi agreed, "But I don't have to answer all of them."

"I'll take what I can get," Ryan sighed, "First question, what do want more than anything else in the world?

"Easy, I want to go to Julliard and be a composer on Broadway."

"That's where I want to be too! Except, I want to be a famous choreographer."

"I thought you would want to be an actor, a star. Like your sister."

"Just because she treats me like her pet poodle, doesn't mean I am. I want to do my own thing!" The sudden outburst caused Kelsi to jump back slightly in shock.

"I'm sorry. I just, I mean, I shouldn't have judged you that way."

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have gotten so defensive." he sighed, "I guess that's what everyone thinks. I always go along with what Shar tells me, so what else is anyone going to think?"

"It's okay," Kelsi trailed off.

"Have we ever met at all?" Ryan asked abruptly.

"Yes. We've never talked much, but we see each other is passing a lot."

"I must have been delirious every time we passed then. I would have had to be crazy not to notice you."

"I'm pretty good at being invisible, I've had plenty of practice."

"I, don't know how to say this, I know that we only just formally met," he continued, "But, I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Neither have I," she breathed.

"I understand if you still don't want to tell me who you are, but can I at least have your phone number? I don't want to completely lose you after tonight."

"Fair enough," Kelsi took a pen from one of the music stands and carefully wrote her number on the palm of his hand.

"One last question," he murmured in her ear, "Were you disappointed when you found out who I was?"

"Surprisingly," she answered nervously, "No, I wasn't. I, I've actually liked you for a really long time, I just, haven't had the courage to speak up."

"You shouldn't have been afraid," Ryan whispered, gently caressing her cheek, "I've been looking for someone like you for a long time. Someone who's down to earth, funny, sweet, and passionate about what they love. The fact that you're beautiful is just icing on the cake"

Without a second thought, he tilted her chin towards his and leaned in towards her. Their lips met and Ryan felt a sensation that was indescribable. The two kissed, sparks flew between them and Kelsi's heart leaped inside her chest. Finally, they pulled away and simply looked at each other. Then slowly, Ryan's fingers gently inched towards her face, looking to lift the mask. She seemed willing, and just as he was about to unmask her, there was a voice over the intercom.

"Attention students" came Ms. Darbus' voice over the speaker, "It is now five minutes to midnight."

Kelsi pushed away with a look of alarm in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she stammered, "I, I have to go, now."

"What is it?" Ryan asked, "Are you late for something?"

"Reality," the girl replied sadly. With a last glance at Ryan from the doorway, she ran. He followed, desperate to find her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Kelsi ran down the hallway, her head still spinning from the soul searing kiss. She had to find Gabriella and Taylor, fast. Frantically, the pianist spotted the foursome and grabbed Gabbie's wrist.

"I have to get home!" Kelsi hissed in her ear, "Sharpay will kill me if I'm not done with the song by tomorrow!"

Gabriella nodded, seeing the panic in her eyes, gave Troy a peck on the cheek and they sped out the door. The girls jumped into the Toyota as fast as they could. Gabbie slammed the car door and the engine roared to life. Once they left the parking lot, Kelsi ripped the mask from her face and began to hyperventilate.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked with a look of concern, "Do you feel sick?"

"Kind of," she exhaled heavily, "I just kissed Ryan Evans."

"You WHAT?" Gabbie exclaimed loudly, slamming on the brakes.

"I was feeling uncomfortable, so I went to the music room to calm down," Kelsi explained softly, "I was playing when he walked in and he told me I was really good. At first I didn't know it was him, but then he took off his mask. After that, things just kind of happened. He asked me to dance, we talked, and then, we kissed."

"What did he say when he found out who you were?"

"He didn't say anything, because he didn't find out."

"You didn't tell him!? Why?"

"Gabriella," she started, "I am his pianist, nothing more. I'll be doing him a favor if I just disappear." Gabbie began to say something else, but remained silent for the rest of the ride home. She dropped Kelsi at her house and the petite girl made her way upstairs. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror, but then changed into pajamas and washed all the makeup from her face. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, Kelsi sat down at her piano and continued to silently work on the new piece.

While Kelsi composed, her mind wandered to Ryan. _"Did he really care that much about me? Does he really want to see me again? No, he cared about Cinderella, who he thought was a perky, gorgeous popular. But what about the way he kissed me? Did he feel what I felt? I should never have gone in the first place. He will have forgotten all about me by tomorrow." _She continued to argue with herself until she fell asleep on the piano.

Ryan had chased after her as fast as he could, but she fled too quickly. The girl was gone by the time he reached the gym again. The boy couldn't sleep that night, he just laid on his back, staring at the ceiling thinking, _"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not."_ She was so different from any girl he had met. Her face haunted his thoughts as his mind searched for where he might have seen her. Those green eyes, how could he have not noticed them?

He looked over at his clock and saw the number she had scrawled on his hand. _"How could I have been so stupid? I could have just texted her without all of my agonizing of never seeing her again."_ Grabbing his phone off of the side table, Ryan hesitated as his fingers hovered above the keypad. She was probably asleep and he didn't want to wake her. The boy decided to text her first thing tomorrow morning. With his worries gone, he rolled over in my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The loud beeping of Kelsi's phone shook her from her sleep. _"Oh no, I'm going to be late!"_ She ran to the closet and grabbed the first outfit she saw. Hastily, the girl yanked on a pair of shoes and tucked her untidy hair into a hat. As Kelsi ran out the door, she grabbed Sharpay's song, her backpack, purse, and phone. She barely made it to class on time, with only seconds to spare. Her mind drifted off during Pre-Cal until she had passed out on the desk.

"_I've never felt this way about anyone."_

"_Neither have I."_

"_You shouldn't have been afraid. I've been looking for someone like you for a long time. Someone who's down to earth, funny, sweet, and passionate about what they love. The fact that you're beautiful is just icing on the cake"_

Just as he was leaning into kiss her, the earsplitting bell yanked Kelsi from the daydream. Giving a mournful sigh, she picked up her books and made her way to the lunchroom.

"Kelsi," Taylor asked, looking the exhausted girl up and down halfway through lunch, "Don't tell me, you stayed up all night finishing that song?"

"Huh?" Kelsi's head shot up from the table.

"Does that answer your question?" Gabriella sighed, "And besides, I bet she was up thinking about a certain someone…"

"Who?" Taylor inquired with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, no one important," Gabbie replied dramatically, "Just, Ryan Evans. They met last night and he said he was madly in love with her. That's not all, they kissed too."

"SHUT. UP." Taylor stared at Kelsi, gaping.

"It doesn't even matter," Kelsi muttered, "He didn't even find out it was me, Taylor. He will have forgotten all about 'Cinderella' by now. All I should worry about is that I left my Physics homework on my desk this morning."

Ryan pulled out his phone for the second time in ten minutes, frowning at the empty inbox.

"Why do you keep checking you phone Ry?" Sharpay giggled, "Even I don't pull my phone out in class _that _much."

"I texted someone and they haven't texted me back yet," he replied as he fired off another text and slipped the cell phone back in his pocket, "No big deal."

Sharpay shrugged, flipped her platinum hair over her shoulder, and continued talking.

Kelsi's phone vibrated in her hoodie pocket and she pulled it out to check the messages. Two texts from an unknown number. Curious, she clicked the first message and it read, "Hey mystery girl, remember me? It's Ryan, I just wanted to tell you that last night was one of the most amazing nights of my life."

"Oh, he's definitely forgotten all about you," Gabbie smirked, reading over her shoulder, "Read the next one!"

"Sorry to bug you again," Kelsi read, "But I wanted to make sure you got my first text, just let me know when you can." She quickly sent a response just as the bell for 6th period rang. Shoving the phone in her pocket, the girl grabbed her books and set off to Physics.

Ryan smiled as he read the reply on the way to Physics.

"Sorry I didn't respond right away," she answered, "I was running late this morning. I'll talk to you after school's out. K?"

He sighed and laid his books on the desk, taking a seat just as the bell rang. Looking at the next row over, Ryan saw Kelsi, who had dark circles from lack of sleep, again. Halfway through the class, she began to nod off until her eyelids finally gave way.

"Miss Nielson," the teacher said sharply, shaking her out of the daze, "I would appreciate it if you would stay awakefor the remainder of class; this material will be covered on your test next week. The next time I catch you sleeping, it will be a detention."

Kelsi opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it and nodded meekly. Ryan gave her a look of sympathy, making a note to apologize for his sister's attitude before sliding his eyes back to the notebook on his desk. The tiny composer gave an inaudible sigh and slumped down in her seat.

That afternoon at Sharpay and Ryan's rehearsal, Kelsi's concentration was even worse than before. Even when she managed to keep her eyes on the sheet music, her head continued to spin every time Ryan would open his mouth to sing. When the girl chanced a look, his brilliant blue eyes met Kelsi's green ones for half a second before she forced herself to lower her gaze back to the piano. Sharpay grew more and more impatient as she continued to drop the tempo bit by bit.

"Get a grip on yourself," Sharpay snapped, "Or we'll have to find a new pianist and you'll have to find a new hobby."

"I'm sorry, I, " Kelsi murmured, "It's just that, I was up really late trying to finish the song like you wanted me to and-"

"Yeah, don't care," Sharpay interrupted coldly, "You think you're tired? Try walking in these heels all day and putting up with nobodies like you, that's tiring."  
"Sharpay, it's time for us to leave anyway," Ryan cut in, pulling out his phone, "Remember? We promised Mom we would be home in time to go out for dinner at six."

"Fine," Sharpay said in a huff, slinging her pink Prada bag over her shoulder, "But she had better step it up or I'll make her step down." She turned on her heel and marched out the door, but Ryan had stopped to text his mystery girl.

"Wh-who are you texting?" Kelsi asked timidly, "I mean, Sharpay seems ready to go."

"Just this incredible girl I met at the dance last night," Ryan sighed, a goofy grin spreading over his face as he pressed send, "She's super nice and funny, she's amazingly talented and her hair smells like strawberries..."

Thankfully, he was in too much of a daze to notice Kelsi's face had gone pale as a resounding ring came from her purse. She quickly dove for her bag and grabbed the cell phone by the third ring.

"Mom," she muttered to Ryan, when she knew good and well it wasn't, "She says she's outside waiting for me." Kelsi shoved sheet music back into her messenger bag, pulled the brim of her hat down, and ran out the door as fast as she could.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick note, "If You Love Me For Me," doesn't belong to me. So whoever the rights go to, there you go.**

* * *

Once she was out of sight, Kelsi ducked behind a tree in the courtyard to read Ryan's text.

"Hey beautiful, how was your day?" the message asked. The girl couldn't help but smile before she thought for a minute and sent a reply.

"Ugh; fell asleep in Pre-Cal, got threatened with detention, and had to deal with a huge brat who can't get over herself."

"Sounds like she and my sister would along just fine. Shar threw a hissy fit at our pianist just because she was having an off day."

"Jeez, I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that temper tantrum."

"Yeah, Kelsi's pretty quiet, but she has a lot of guts to stick around for this long. Anyone else I know would have already quit after dealing with my sister."

"Either that or she's too intimidated by her to speak up for herself."

"Maybe a little of that too..."

Ryan and Kelsi continued to text back and forth for the rest of the week until finally he asked the question that had been on his mind for so long.

"When can I see you again?"

"I don't know yet, when do you want to see me?"

"Do you have plans on Thursday?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Meet me in the music room at four o' clock tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you at the piano."

Gabriella sat at the desk in her room with Taylor, finishing their AP Calculus homework when suddenly her cell phone rang. She quickly crossed the room and answered, only to be greeted by a cry of desperation.

"Hello to you too, Kelsi," Gabriella laughed.

"Come on Gabbie, this is serious!" Kelsi squeaked.

"Who's on the other end?" Taylor called across the room.

"It's Kelsi," Gabriella replied, "Hold on, I'm putting it on speaker...So what's the matter Kels? And why the urgency?

"It's Ryan," Kelsi breathed into the receiver, "He wants to meet me tomorrow after school!"

"Only you would think that was a problem," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"What if he finds out who I am? Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Would that really be so terrible? I mean, he's got to find out sooner or later."

"Taylor, you just don't understand, I'm not what he thinks I am. Ryan probably wants some brunette version of Sharpay; perky, outgoing, and pretty. The minute he finds out about me he'll leave as quickly as he came and-"

"Get a grip on yourself, Kels! Why shouldn't he like you? . If he turns you down just because you're his pianist, then he's a bigger bimbo than Sharpay, which is saying something." There was a long pause before Kelsi spoke again

"I promise I'll tell him soon, but please not now," she said quietly, "I have something I need to do first."

That Thursday, Ryan practically skipped into the music room. A smile grew across his face and he gazed at his mystery girl, her fingers dancing across the black and white keys of the piano. Kelsi had purposely worn a flowered sundress she borrowed from Gabriella, ensuring he wouldn't recognize her by her clothing. Ryan felt his heart sink a little when he realized she was still wearing her mask. The girl turned around and smiled at him warmly.

"I give up," Ryan sighed, sitting down beside her, "Will I ever know who you are?"

"Soon," Kelsi whispered, "Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with this duet I wrote up with last night, it's still really rough so-"

"I know it'll be amazing," he interrupted, kissing her in the forehead and flipping to the first page of music. Kelsi looked at him nervously, but began to play the opening notes.

_"Once a lass, met a lad. 'You're a gentle one,' said she. In my heart, I'd be glad, if you loved me for me." _she sang with a voice as clear as mountain air, _"You say your love is true, and I hope that it will be."_

_"I'd be sure if I knew, that you loved me for me," _the boy joined in, pouring emotion into every word.

_"Could I be the one you're seeking? Will I be the one you choose? Can you tell my heart is speaking? My eyes will give you clues."_

_"What you see may be deceiving, truth lies underneath the skin."_

_"Hope will blossom by believing-" _

_"The heart that lies within," _they harmonized.

_"I'll be yours. Together, we shall always be as one. If you love me for me,"_ Ryan gazed at her lovingly.

_"Who can say, where we'll go," _Kelsi began the descant.

_"I'll be yours, together," _Ryan continued.

_"Who can promise what will be?"_

_"We shall always be as one."_

_"But I'll stay, by your side,"_

_"If you love me for me. If you love me for me..." _the two finished. Kelsi bit her lower lip anxiously and her hands moved to untie the mask when suddenly, a voice was heard down the hall.

"RYAAAANN!" Sharpay shrieked, "I just broke a nail!"

"It must be Halloween," Kelsi rolled her eyes, "Because the Wicked Witch of East High has just entered the building."

"You've got that right," Ryan laughed, "And I get to put up with it twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, in stereo surround sound."

"Lucky you," Kelsi giggled, but as the click-clack of heels came closer, she grew more nervous, "I should go, I'll text you tonight." The pianist gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room as quickly as possible. Little did she she know, Sharpay was waiting for her a few steps outside the door. The blonde roughly grabbed Kelsi by the wrist and dragged her down the hall into the janitors' closet. Slamming the door behind her, Sharpay rounded on the tiny girl with her eyes flashing menacingly.

"Who do you think you're fooling?" the blonde spat furiously.

"I, I don't know what you're talking ab-" Kelsi stammered.

"Cut the act pipsqueak. I'm so over this whole, 'aren't I so pristine act.' My brother may think that you're little miss perfect, but I know better. I may not have figured out who you are, but I do know that you are a worthless little nobody. Do you really think Ryan would like someone as pathetic as you? The only reason you're doing this is to try to get to me! Why else would you-" At that moment, something inside Kelsi finally snapped.

"Trying to get to you? You really are a brat, aren't you? The whole world doesn't revolve around you and it never has! You know why I would like Ryan? He's smart, compassionate, handsome, and talented. In fact, he's ten times the person you'll ever be. I honestly can't believe you; you're willing to insult your twin brother just to stay on top. I bet you don't even know that he doesn't want to be a supporting character in the Sharpay show anymore; he wants to be a choreographer and go to Julliard. Maybe if you listened to anyone besides yourself you would know that. Maybe if you looked somewhere other than your mirror, you could see how much hurt you've caused. I'll admit that some of it was my fault, for letting you be a power-hungry diva by not speaking up. But I'm through with doing that; through my ups and downs, I'm proud of who I am. You've stepped on almost every student in this school, but you're done stepping on me."

Leaving Sharpay speechless, Kelsi stormed out of the janitor's closet and slammed the door behind her. She stalked all the way to her family's car and climbed into the driver's seat. The tiny pianist pulled the mask from her face and threw it on to the passenger side. Once her adrenaline rush faded and her heart rate slowed considerably, she considered what she had just done.

"_I just told off Sharpay Evans,_" Kelsi realized all at once and gave a a small laugh, _"That felt good. No wait, it didn't feel good, it felt fantastic!"_ Once she got home, the girl decided that if she could stand up to Demon Barbie, she could do anything. Pulling out her phone, Kelsi composed a quick text and sent it before she lost her nerve.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at his house, Ryan's face lit up with excitement once he read another text from mystery girl.

"Meet me in the auditorium, tomorrow after school. I won't be wearing a mask this time."

Throughout the entire day, both Ryan and Kelsi were restless and couldn't seem to concentrate, but for two very different reasons. Ryan could hardly contain his joy; he was finally going to find out who his Cinderella was. Kelsi's heart pounded mercilessly in her chest; Ryan was finally going to find out who his Cinderella really was.

The final bell rang and Ryan bolted to the other side of the school as fast as he could. Yet again, Ryan stopped right outside the theater, hearing a beautiful melody swirling from within. He finally strolled through the doors, only to find that it was Kelsi playing the piano. Hearing him enter, she turned around to greet him with a nervous smile.

"Hi, Ryan," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hey, Kelsi," he responded, trotting up the steps on stage right, "By any chance have you seen another girl come around here? She's got this really pretty curly hair and these incredible green eyes. Do you know her? She's an incredible piano player and she composes her own music." Ryan looked at Kelsi eagerly, waiting for an answer.

"You really aren't very observant, are you?" Kelsi shook her head sadly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ryan asked, sounding genuinely puzzled. The petite girl said nothing, but quietly removed her hat and glasses. Her chestnut curls fell around her shoulders and her green eyes twinkled anxiously. Then, without warning, she pulled a silver mask from her bag and silently place it on her face, tying the ribbon to secure it. The boy's jaw fell; she had the same green eyes, the same curly hair, and the same petite frame. It was her. Looking up at Ryan, Kelsi spoke in a small voice.

"That girl was and is, me," she sighed, "I, I'm sorry I lied to you. I was just afraid that once you knew it was your pianist, well, everything you felt for me would be gone." Ryan tried to process his thoughts; but to no avail.

_"All those times I should have figured it out, but didn't. I can't believe how stupid I am. I love the way her eyes light up when she plays piano, the way she makes little doodles on all of her sheet music, the way she makes tea whenever she needs inspiration, and the way she makes me feel whenever we're together. I'm in love with Kelsi Nielson."_

Her gaze faltered back to the floor, expecting him never to speak to her again. Instead, he gently directed her chin back up to meet his eyes.

"You never lied to me, Kelsi," Ryan said softly, pulling the mask off and tossing it to the ground, "And my feelings haven't changed; you're still the intelligent, beautiful, talented girl I met at the dance. I was so stupid not see it before, but I know now. Why would I be mad at you? I finally get to see Kelsi, not the mysterious girl hiding behind a mask."

"Even after everything I said about your sister and the way I yelled at her and-" Ryan abruptly interrupted by gently pressing his lips against hers. He slowly pulled away and smiled.

"I'm just glad that I finally found my Cinderella."


End file.
